Can't Be Alone With You
by smexy
Summary: An Interpretation of a song called "Alone with you" by Jake Owen. I wanted to give my hand at a oneshot. It is a little Angsty.


**Can't be alone with you**

 **Pairings:** Sasuke and Naruto(ish)

 **Warnings:** little angsty

 **OneShot**

 **Author note:** _This idea had been bouncing around my head for a while, and i was holding back writing it because i prefer happy go lucky endings. Fanfics I normally jossel together tend to be light topics and humorous. I decided to have a more somber sad story.I originally had this idea come to me when listening to 'Alone with you' by Jake Owen, a professional country singer. Let me know what you think. :3_

 _Also still working on True Love's First Kiss_

A soft knock could be heard through a normal sized apartment. The occupant's head swiveled towards the front door. Their blue eyes gave the door a worried and wary look. The blonde haired occupant had been drinking a cup of coffee, something he did to cover his nerves on friday and Saturday day nights. Today was Friday and it was currently 11 PM.

The blonde placed his simple white porcelain mug down and got up from his little too uncomfortable dining chair when another more urgent knock filtered through the apartment. He had been like this for an hour now waiting for the knock to begin with. His stomach in tight knots, he felt a little nauseous.

The young man scanned his apartment everything he needed was within walking distance. His living room and kitchen were practically one in the same the only doors were the front door and the one leading to the bedroom that contained the only bathroom. Along with two windows one in the living room and one in the bathroom.

He was Naruto Uzumaki and belonged to the Uzumaki medical corps family. Their entire family were medicas and the blonde was no different. He was training to be a kids therapist, he loved kids and thought he would adopt some when he was old enough he already had his eye on a boy names Konohamaru. The boy's grandfather had just passed away and Naruto felt he and the boy and a lot in common on a personality basis. He had yet to tell the boy because of his one fear and one dirty secret, he felt unworthy almost to even think of adopting. His stomach turning again, as he glanced back at the unanswered door.

He was almost done with his studies he had about 3 semesters to go before he finished his masters. His busy schedule from school and volunteering at children's home and the hospital normally ate up his free time, but he was happy to get away from the walls of the apartment. His apartment felt like a prison where memories of repetition of occurrences happened in very forced and brutal ways. Naruto could feel fear coil and snake their way through the knots of tension in his belly.

Another angry knock interrupted the blonde's thoughts making the blond eye the door again. On the side of the door was a full length mirror. It was a gift from his parents telling him that he neede to make sure he checked his appearance before leaving the house. The blonde smiled thinking of the many times he had rushed out of his parents house in a hurry but not being dressed. They would be heartbroken to know what their little angel was up too. He would sometimes wonder if they would even care if he was gay. He never wanted to disappoint them, they were the face of health and proper upbringing. They had never denied love to their child, he had always been a happy person.

Reflecting back at him was a young looking boy, but he was well past 23. He had a small frame and was average height for a guy. He wore tight black sweats with a little too tight orange T Shirt. People usually thought he was cute and adorable never really boyfriend macho material so he never really dated. He had an innocence about him, but on the inside he knew he was anything but. Dirty, he would associate the feeling he had about himself.

"I know you are in their Nato…" The voice behind the door coxed the blonde to look once more at the door.

Naruto hesitantly walked closer, eventually glaring at the offending door. He was mad at himself, but more at the person behind the door. He knew what the man wanted and he had allowed it to happen so many times. If only Naruto had been stronger, if only he had not glanced upon such a beautiful person, then this wouldn't be happening. _I wish the person would disappear._ His heart gave a heavy ache to the thought. _I do not want him to leave me._

" I need you Naru." The blonde could feel the flutters in his belly and his heart swell. He knew damit! He knew they were lies, but his body ached for them to be true and reacted positive towards his poisoned words.

"Liar." Naruto whispered closing his eyes.

Behind the door was Sasuke Uchiha. His family had founded the police task force when Konoha had just started, so they were not only admired but also filthy rich. Aside from their success they were known to be quite beautiful and perfect but their demeanor were strict and they never got to close to anyone.

Naruto had met Sasuke when he had just turned 18, and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, rushed him( Sasuke) to the hospital. The young adult had had a really bad fever and conked out. That's when it all started. Sasuke was a workaholic and tried to please his family and so he was over stressed which caused his drinking problem. The blonde understood the pressure placed upon him because he too was up against being just as successful as their predecessors. They had became some what friends and would meet to hang out or to watch movies. Sasuke would allow himself to push all his anger onto Naruto. Naruto at the time had tried to coax him to stop and to help, but this caused a rift in their friendship. Until one night, Sasuke found his way to Naruto's apartment and proceeded to take advantage of the blonde. Naruto resisted, however Sasuke was stronger then him and was not much use trying to get him off. Afterwards, Sasuke just left leaving Naruto different after that night. He had just curled up and cried himself to sleep.

The blonde hadn't know what to do, if he tried to call the police he was sure that the family would cover it up, also Sasuke was his best friend. He didn't want the man to be more stressed out then he already was. The following weekend Sasuke ended up moving to the vacant room across the hall from Naruto. Naruto was scared shitless, what if it happens again. Naruto was scared alright because although he had resisted it was because he knew he had liked the man's attention. Sasuke made him feel good in ways he had never felt before. Naruto even considered maybe Sasuke had liked him and wanted to be together with the blonde and that seemed to excuse the previous night's behavior.

Naruto had heard a knock on the door, like the one today, but he didn't know who it was and assumed it was his mother and opened the door. It was Sasuke, drunk. The man pushed his way in and locked the door behind him. Turning around he gave Naruto a smile and his eyes had scanned the blonds body. Naruto was so scared, he did and didn't want this to happen again. Sasuke made strides towards the blonde and encircled the boy into a hard embrace and bruising kiss.

" You are so beautiful." Sasuke murmured through the kiss. It was words and other sweet embraces, that allowed the constant drunk Sasuke to continue his harassment on the blonde.

Another knock brought Naruto back from his thoughts. He walked so he was right in front of the door. His heart pounding.

"I know you want me too Naru, I love you." Naruto felt his eyes sting. Sasuke had used this to his advantage many times. It made Naruto want to cry. He wanted to throw up a little at how his body responded.

Sasuke was dating an actual women that his parents deemed as a correct match. Sasuke hated the pinkett and her constant chatter. Sasuke had dumped the load onto Naruto while they were still on talking terms. Sakura, the supposed girlfriend would, constantly be over at Sasuke's except for the weekends when Sasuke would force himself onto him. Naruto knew it was not right but he found excuses as to why the man had yet to tell the women he wanted nothing to do with her. The blonde could feel jealously well up into the pit of his stomach. Remembering having seen them together making out in the hall. Naruto was heading out and had witnessed it. Sasuke bore into the blonde's eyes as him and his girlfriend attacked each other's mouths. That day Naruto didn't even bother coming back to the apartment.

 _If he did love me he wouldn't be doing this right?_ The blonde tried to push down the ache in his heart. Sasuke never came to him or talked to him. The only time Naruto would see the dark haired man was Friday nights and Saturday nights. He never slept over or stayed after he was done with the blonde. Naruto glared again at the door a tear spilling from his eye.

What if he were to stop it now and just ignored the man. He could move and leave town or maybe move back with his parents. This hurt his heart. _Leave Sasuke?_

"Naruto please." Sasuke didn't sound drunk in that instance making Naruto grab the doorknob. He glared at himself in the mirror. _I am weak._

 _It's all my fault, I shouldn't exist….._

Naruto unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob. Sasuke smirked at him and embraced the blond. The man was indeed still drunk and Naruto's heart hurt. _Why can't I just leave him?_

"Naru my love, what took you so long?" Sasuke began nibbling onto Naruto's neck. Naruto had noticed that Sasuke never marked him or allowed the blond to Mark him either. He was always careful. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears and threatened to over spill.

"Please, stay." Naruto voice cracked a little, making Sasuke look up from his attack.

"You know I can't Naruto." Sasuke smiled, licking away tears that now spilled down the blondes face. It was a common question Naruto asked Sasuke, always receiving the same answer in return.

Sasuke once again took Naruto, and once again left taking another piece of Naruto's soul with him. The blonde laid there in the mess of tears spilling. Finally the blonde got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

After his shower the blonde stood in front of his sink, and pulled out some sleeping pills to help him get to sleep. The blond had gotten them to ease the weekend nights from the attacks. Naruto took the rest that were in the bottle and went to lay down feeling very exhausted and tired. Naruto wouldn't be there when Sasuke came back Saturday night. He was going to leave somewhere far away and never return to the bastard. He would adopt Konohamaru after he was settled, and start a life with him. Naruto shut his eyes, a single tear leaving him, and that was the last though Naruto ever had, falling into an eternal slumber.


End file.
